


Over My Head

by BTRlover2211 (LabRatsWhore)



Category: Big Time Rush, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I should probably rewrite this, M/M, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/BTRlover2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree drags Chase and Adam to a Big Time Rush concert, when they don't want to go whatsoever but do so anyway, only for her. Chase ends up falling for Carlos after the concert, while Dak buys Adam a drink and things get escalated and end unexpectedly. Eventually, Chase and Carlos are together, Adam is still looking for the right person for him and Kendall and Logan are together but, Kendall is denying their relationship and also with Jett. Bree/Ethan. Eventually Chase/Carlos, Adam/James, Kendall/Logan, Kendall/Jett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is a Big Time Rush/Lab Rats crossover fanfic. It will contain some BoyxBoy content and Drama, so don't like, don't read. I got the idea for this from the one dream I had, but in part of that dream, I was reading this instead of writing it. Anyways, hope all of you enjoy reading this. I will try to update this as quickly as possible. Anyways, now onto the story.

Chase's .P.O.V.

It was Bree's birthday so she was dragging me and Adam to a Big Time Rush concert. Her favorite band just happened to be Big Time Rush. It couldn't of been Guns N' Roses or Saving Abel. Don't get me wrong, a few of their songs are okay and one of the singers, Kendall is kind of cute. But their music is not my taste.

I finished buttoning my shirt and then walked out of my room to Bree. "Are you ready?" she asked. She was wearing a pink dress with skinny jeans under it and her trademark pink combat boots. Adam came down stairs wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a graphic T shirt.

"Come on, lets go so we can get to the concert early." Bree said and grabbed my wrist. She ran as fast as she could without using her super speed to the car. Adam followed after.

After an hour and a half of Bree's rambling about the band and how if she wasn't dating Ethan she would date Logan or James, we finally got to the concert venue. Our seats were fairly good, just far enough away so that my super hearing wouldn't act up.

The sound check started and fans were asking questions. Bree's hand shot up and she got picked. "Logan, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. "N-no." he said, stuttering. He was blushing too.

After the sound check, the concert was about to start. "What song is first?" I asked Bree. "Til I Forget About You. Then Boyfriend, City is Ours, Nothing Even Matters, then Worldwide. During Worldwide is when they pull a girl on stage. I hope I get picked. After Worldwide then Halfway There, Big Night, Oh Yeah, Count On You, I Know You Know then Big Time Rush. After that is the intermission."

She took a breath. "After the Intermission Music Sounds Better With You, Show Me, All Over Again, No Idea, Cover Girl, after Cover Girl, Love Me Love Me, If I Ruled The World, Invisible, Time Of Our Life, Superstar, You're Not Alone, and to end the concert, Elevate. I love Cover Girl. Kendall sings most of it and his voice sounds amazing. I want Ethan to sing Cover Girl to me, but I also want it to be a surprise."

Ethan was the one who bought the tickets for her along with Amanda, Ethan's sister, but Amanda was sick and Ethan had to stay home with her so they couldn't go. So me and Adam volunteered to go instead. So we don't really like the band, but our sister does.

The concert started. During Worldwide, I saw the short latino boy come out onstage and I couldn't help but think he was cute. His name is Carlos, which I know from Bree. When It came to a girl getting picked, James picked Bree. She squealed like a fangirl and James came to take her up to the stage.

The song started and I used my super hearing to listen for Carlos' voice. The intermission came and Adam left to use the bathroom. The intermission ended and Adam was still not back. Bree was too engrossed in the concert to notice. I couldn't help but wonder where Adam was.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam Davenport was attending a Big Time Rush concert with his brother and sister, Chase and Bree Davenport. During the intermission, he went to the bathroom and when he came back, a teen male about his age called him to the bar. Wondering what the other male wanted, he walked over to the bar. "Hey, I'm Dak." The seemingly innocent sounding boy said. "I'm Adam. Adam Davenport."  "Dak Zevron. Do you want a drink? Vodka or whatever."  "But aren't we too young to drink?" Adam asked quietly. "Not if we don't get caught. I have my connections." Dak explained. The bartender wasn't at the counter right at that moment so she wasn't around to hear them. "Ok, I haven't had alcohol before, so you can get what you think would be good."  "Ok, Adam." The bartender the walked back to the counter. She was tall, with blonde hair down to her back. "Hey Dak, who's this?"  "This is my friend Adam." "I'm Alicia. What can I get you boys?"

"Two Peach Raspberry Vodka Shooters please." Dak told Alicia. "Sure. On the house boys." She said, her subtle attempt at flirting. She pulled out a bottle of vodka, a peach Snapple bottle, raspberry juice, fresh raspberries and two shot glasses from behind the bar. She made the drinks and passed them to Adam and Dak, who were waiting patiently for them. Dak downed his glass and Adam followed suit. Alicia got them more drinks and after a while, the alcohol was starting to affect Dak, as he'd drank before. Adam was already starting to get drunk before then as he had never tried alcohol before. "We're getting drunk, so how about we go to my hotel room. It's only a few blocks from here." Dak suggested. Adam hastily agreed, as he was probably too drunk to go home right then. Dak paid the tab for the drinks and Alicia said goodbye to them and told them to come back any time. They then left the venue and Dak hailed them a cab.

After they arrived at the hotel, Dak took Adam up to his room. Adam noticed how big and expensive the hotel room looked. "Are you rich?" He asked curiously. "Yes actually, I'm the Dak Zevron, famous pop star. I act a little as well. Here, come sit on the bed." Dak said, patting the space beside him. Adam sat a little closer to him than he normally would with someone he just met. Adam and Dak looked at each other and they both had an overwhelming desire to kiss the person sitting across from them. "Let me try something." Dak whispered, the smell of Vodka obvious on his breath.  _Had they really had that much to drink?_  Dak hesitantly kissed Adam.  _'Well this is new._ ' Adam thought as he found the courage to kiss back. The kiss deepened and Dak snaked his arms around Adam's waist. Adam felt his face flush, but he went along with the kiss, even with him not really knowing that much about Dak.

The two boys became unhinged as the alcohol fueled their desire and Dak's hands roamed underneath Adam's shirt. Adam followed suit, beginning to unbutton Dak's dress shirt. Adam let out a light, breathy moan as Dak nipped his neck, gripping Adam's hips tightly. Dak pulled away and his breathing became slightly more rapid, as he just barely heard the moan but it turned him on even more. Adam's eyes were dark with lust and Dak knew what he wanted. Dak licked his lips and pulled off Adam's shirt. Adam's muscles were defined and made him look even hotter than he already did. Adam slid Dak's shirt off his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Dak smirked slyly and bit Adam's lip, asking for entrance. He obliged and they fought for dominance, Dak winning in the end. Adam's hands were on Dak's hips and Dak felt Adam's hard on poking against him. Dak's brain was racing and he smirked. He wasn't really sure if this was going to be a one night stand or not, but at this point, he didn't care. Dak palmed Adam through his jeans and he could feel himself getting hard. Adam let out a low, deep moan and Dak began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Adam just went along with it even though he was a virgin, thanks to the alcohol and overwhelming desire. In a minute, Adam was just in his boxers and his hands went to Dak's jeans.

Dak bucked his hips to allow Adam to easily get his jeans off and he moaned slightly in pleasure at the fact that this was real and he wasn't imagining it. Adam kissed him softly but tentatively, waking him from his trance. Dak kissed him back, deepening the kiss. Adam moaned against his lips and he loved it. Dak's hands came to the waistband of Adam's boxers and he let him remove them.  Dak was in heaven when he saw how big Adam was. Over eight inches with an arrow like tip. Dak immediately went down and began sucking the tip, earning a loud moan from Adam while he threw his head back in ecstasy. "Dak!" Adam moaned as Dak took his whole length in his mouth. Dak continued sucking him off, using his tongue and making Adam moan loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. "Oh My God! Dak!" Adam moaned and screamed as he bucked his hips and came. Dak swallowed what he gave him and then gently pulled away.

"You liked that didn't you?" Dak asked Adam, the alcohol messing with he mind and making him become slightly snarky. All Adam could do was nod, non-verbally answering the question. Dak ran his fingers down Adam's back. "Adam, do you want this?" He asked genuinely. "Yes, Dak. I do." He answered, over come with lust and the need for the boy he'd only just met, the alcohol intensifying the feeling. "I want it too." Dak whispered, laying by Dak on the bed, gently kicking his boxers off. Dak took one of his fingers and inserted it into Adam's hole to stretch him out, knowing he was a virgin. Those things you kinda just know. Adam winced at the contact, though despite the pain he liked how it felt. When Dak felt it was okay, he added another finger, beginning to scissor them. Once he was sure Adam was stretched enough, he added a third finger, bringing them in and out. Adam was moaning loudly by then, as he liked the feel and wanted more than that.

 Dak pulled his fingers out, crashing his lips to Adam's. Once the kiss broke, Dak kissed the crook of Adam's neck, finding the pulse point and sucking on it, sure to leave a slight bruise the next morning, as Dak had nipped there and Adam had super strength, despite still being human. Dak reached over and grabbed his bottle of lube, slathering some on his cock before positioning himself at Adam's entrance. "Are you sure you're ready?" Dak asked. "Yes."  "Good." Dak said, sliding himself into Adam.

He went slow at first, thrusting gently. But soon lust over came them. "More!" Adam screeched, begging for what he sub-consciously wanted. "Adam." Dak grunted, begging to go faster, obeying Adam and satisfying himself as well. "Ugh! Dak faster!" Adam yelled. Dak couldn't take it anymore and he pulled out briefly, slamming back into his taller lover. Adam sqeuled cause of the force, but moaned loudly because Dak had hit his prostate. "Oh My God Dak. Yes! Right there!" Adam yelled, enjoying this. "Oh Adam so tight!" Dak moaned, thrusting into Adam with the same force, hitting Adam's prostate repeatedly. "Oh Fuck, Dak, I'm gonna cum!" Adam yelled before coming onto his stomach and the bed sheets. "Adam! Fuck baby! I'm gonna cum!" Dak yelled, before he came inside Adam. Soon after he pulled out, laying next to Adam and faling asleep with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I'm sorry if you didn't like this scene but it sets up one or two things that happen later in the fanfic. Not going to tell what though. I tried to make it as less sex as possible, more on the side of desire and lust, not just wanting sex just to have sex. Anyways, now I want some Mateus Ward. Irrelevant to this scene, and this fanfic whatsoever possibly, but that's me and Mateus and Billy are who I like most at the moment. (I'm not sure if Marcus will be in this fanfic. I don't think I'll put him in though. Marcus being in the fanfic I think, would just add too much drama. Anyways guys I love all of you and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is one of the stories that hasn't really gotten updates. As my good friend here Seth Hoult has said, Sometimes our Brains just need a little vacation. This is especially true because 1. I write too much. And 2. Since when I get writer's block it's partial writer's block, and what stories are affected tend to change at times. And there's a 3. Curse you add.

Adam woke up that morning in a strange bed, vision blurry and head throbbing. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before until he noticed the figure besides him in bed and the searing pain overtaking his ass. "Dak..." Adam whispered, not sure about everything being real. They were drunk, so why would Dak stick around and not leave him?

The figure besides him stirred, mumbling intelligible words a few times before waking up. "Adam? You're still here?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy. Adam nods, not sure what exactly to think. "Yeah, I am. I would've thought you'd be the one to leave." He admitted.

"This is my hotel room, so I couldn't exactly leave." Dak said, sitting up and managing to stretch a little bit with the minor hangover that took his body from the alcohol him and Adam had that past night. "Oh yeah." Adam says, trying to sit up as well, groaning. "You should take it easy, especially since you've never had alcohol before."

"Oh." Adam laid back down, farther away from Dak this time. As he did so he got a glimpse of the clothes scattered on the carpeted floor. "About last night....." Adam trailed off. Dak sighed deeply. "I know, we were drunk. Not the best of circumstances. But, I doubt this has ever been said with anyone before, but It might of met something." He started. "This may surprise you, but I am Bi. Not fully gay, but no matter how many girls I've dated of fake dated before, I'm mostly into guys."

Adam was almost speechless. He had just met this boy, and on top of it they drunk fucked. And then, there may have been a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Tough shit. "I-I don't know what to say. I mean, I just don't." Dak nodded. "I know, you're worried about what your family might think. My mom knows, she eventually accepted, but my dad... he's a bastard and I don't want to talk about it."

Adam nodded. "It's not just my family, it's the fact that after this especially, I don't know what to think. I've never even been with a girl before, much less a guy. You were my first." He swallowed. Danielle was the girl he had thought he liked way back when him, Bree and Chase first started going to school after Mr. Davenport had finally let them. Their bionics and that secret was a whole 'nother thing altogether.

Dak nodded. "Though I haven't been with many people myself either, I could tell you were a virgin. I just could. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Adam shook his head. "My ass just hurts, otherwise I'm fine." He answered. "Shit."

"Shit what?" Dak asked, dropping the subject. "My brother Chase and sister Bree don't know where I went, I never ended up telling them. Our Step- brother Leo stayed with our dad and his mom." Adam said, lying about the dad thing, as they all knew Bree, Chase and him weren't related at all, just created in tubes by Mr. Davenport and given their bionics even before they were born.

"Oh. Well I guess you should get home then." Dak said nonchalantly, getting dressed and scribing something something down on a piece of scrap paper. "Here, call me sometime. And remember to take some type of pain reliever and get some more sleep today, you'll need it." Adam nodded, taking the paper and sliding it down into his pants pockets as he finished getting dressed, sliding his shirt over his head and slipping his shoes on.

"I guess I'll see you whenever." Were Adam's nervous words as he slipping out the door to the hotel room unnoticed by anyone but Dak, quickly running out of the hotel apartment complex.

"Where were you?" Davenport was drinking his coffee, standing in the kitchen. "What happened? Why did you missing?" Bree and Chase followed. Chase didn't seem as if he was paying attention, seemingly preoccupied with something else unseen.

"Nothing happened, just met a friend, talked and ended up going to their hotel room with them since it had gotten late." Adam half lied. He had indeed met someone, but in totally different context.

Nobody really said anything, or it could've been Adam not paying attention as he stalked up to his bedroom.

Bree looked over at Chase, who was staring off into space. She immediately waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Chase?" She pressed, again wanting to annoy one of 'brothers', not sure of Adam's seeming alibi.

"What do you want Bree?" Chase crossed his arms, having been snapped out of a daydream. "Nothing, just want to know what you were thinking about." Bree answered, in a tone of voice as  ifshe should have been skipping around the living room. "Nothing, nothing." Chase quickly covered up.

"Are you thinking about Carlos?" Bree pressed. "What? Psh no, why would you think that?" Chase answered her question with another question. "Female intuition." And with that, Bree skipped off to the lab and Chase sauntered up to his own bedroom, much like Adam had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another Chapter down. Finally. Song for the chapter I guess will be Black Veil Brides- Love Isn't Always Fair. In a way, it does fit.
> 
> Well, I hope you like the chapter, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. I love all of you lovely Readers/Fallen Angels.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


End file.
